


Tracing Patterns Around Her Neck

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 230: Bauble / Babble / Bobble. Set during Season 3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tracing Patterns Around Her Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 230: Bauble / Babble / Bobble. Set during Season 3.

Harry brings her shiny baubles at first. She eventually realises that they're not tokens of his love, merely status symbols. 'Look at how well I can afford to treat my wife', they shout. They're purely for show, much like she is.

It takes her a long time to fully realise her place in the world. Longer than it should, probably. But learn she does.

After conquering Earth, Harry – no, she remembers, _the Master_ – decides that, now that no one cares about her appearances, he likes to score dark bruises into her neck, where diamonds once hung.

She misses being ignorant.


End file.
